Distractions
by DesXA
Summary: /M for lemons /GinnyxHarry  'Trouble came to me'   Harry tries being distracted but it doesn't always work out.


This was something I started ages ago after my frustration with Harry and Ginny F-fiction, everyone is obsessed with **Drarry **which I am partial to of course, Draco is my favourite character (books and movies) but I though the world could do with a bit more Harry and Ginny love =D. I finally found the will to finish this story at 3 am so be nice =D

Rated M for adult themes.

Enjoy- I know I've been away for a while.

* * *

><p>The dorm was shed in almost complete darkness, the only light coming in long bluish tendrils from Harry's wand, illuminating his revision. All his friends were at the feast, put on to celebrate Rowena Ravenclaw's Birth date. But since Harry didn't much feel like partying he had excused himself as being sick, to immerse himself in something almost as boring as potions, Muggle studies. He wasn't being muggle-ist, but he'd been one for eleven years (sort of), there wasn't much he didn't know and besides he didn't even take the subject. So you may ask as to why he was revising for a subject he had neither no interest in nor academic profit from. The truth was, that he was avoiding someone, he hadn't admitted this to himself of course. Harry Potter, afraid of a girl...never.<p>

He sighed heavily and spread the sheets over his duvet further listening to the shy rustle of worn paper and picked up his wand from the bedside table, unfurling his legs to limber solemnly to the floor length window. The rain streaked down the glass and his eyes darted from one drops path to another. It was all rather bleak to be honest. The sky was mushroom grey and swirling, creating no pattern, but a mess, it was like a child was meshing their hands into the sludge their parents called food. He could just about see the forbidden forest, warped by the sky's tear's. He had considered going for a romp around to take his mind off of thing but thought better of it.

A creak slipped under the doorway and Harry spun quickly taking a firmer grip of his wand willing the tendrils to spread into the gap. It wasn't going to be anyone particularly dangerous, but just in-case. He heard a whispered spell and the small clank of the unlocking door. The wooden frame gave away the main door and Harry quickly snapped his wand light off with a flick. A figure crept round the doorway and lent against it so it shut once more with an unavoidable clank, he saw her wince.

'Harry?' The feminine voice coiled into the silence and her feet scuffled, blindly led by her eyes, having not adjusted to the dark of the room. He heard her grasp a bed post and fumble her way around the beds. He did think about letting her know he was here, but he just wanted to watch Ginny just a little while longer, fumbling around in the dark. She mustn't have had her wand, that or she though he was... 'Are you asleep?'

Yeah...

'What the fuck is that?' He heard the hushed profanity and walked as quietly as he could to stand behind her. Trying as best he could, not to laugh.

'Hey.' He hushed.

She span around quickly, her hair whacking Harry in the chest. 'FU-ck-' Harry clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her into him.

'Shhh Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you... that much.' He smiled, giving himself away.

Ginny's hair was braided in a plate down the side of her body and she was only wearing her nightclothes from what he could tell. She obviously wasn't trying to help his predicament. She looked wonderfully innocent and beautifully normal compared to everything outside of Hogwarts, everything lingering in the dusty corners of his head. He stroked his hand from the small of Ginny's back and let it come to his side, painfully aware of the lack of space and growing anatomy. He went to his bed and lit the match to his candle, immediately letting the gold glow shadow them. He really didn't want to turn around.

_Argh!_ Yep, even more pretty in the light. _Well obviously idiot!_ Her red hair sparked as she breathed and her eyes swirled in time with the pulsing of the flame. Her dressing gown was parted between her breasts and slipped gracefully over each curve.

A murmur under his breath couldn't be helped. 'Shit'

She wrapped her arms around her waist, oblivious to his staring, looking at the paper on his bed. She was cold; he could see her creamed skin pale at the creases as she clung to the silky material around her body. Harry went over and stood behind her again, pushing her shoulder slightly as she turned to follow his movements. Letting both his hands selfishly linger on her arms before finally curling around her along with hers.

'I don't want you cold, why aren't you wearing something warmer?' he whispered in her ear, resting his chin in the dip it perfectly fitted to, between her shoulder and neck, breathing subtly at the smell of her skin.

'Sorry, I heard you were ill so I came to see how you were.' She brought her voice level on par with his but hiding a pebbly sound within. She leaned carefully into Harry's embrace closing her eyes at the comforting warmth of him. _Always so warm._

'That doesn't explain your lack of clothing, but thank you, I just didn't feel quite up to the high spirits of everyone else.'

'Me neither, what are you studying?' She had planed her lack of clothing as a matter of fact, but now she was here she wanted to stray from that topic quite rapidly.

'Muggles' he laughed lightly, desperately trying not to hug Ginny too tightly, due to the protruding hardness _downstairs._ If only he could stop looking at her, this whole savouring the wine thing was seriously underestimated in terms of difficulty.

'I didn't think you took Muggle studies. I knew Hermione did though' Her ear was a mere inch from Harry's mouth and it was driving her insane, every time he exhaled the air quivered at the sensitive skin. Hopefully her lack of control over the need in her voice would persuade Harry to kiss her already!

'No, I needed a distraction. Didn't work though' He nuzzled faintly into her shoulder, lowering his head to do so. Giving in to the hormones.

'No?' She gasped, _fucking hell!_ She was going to slap him in a minute.

'No, trouble came to me' He flicked his fingers on her ribs intending for her to squirm or laugh. Instead he got a very, very soft moan.

Everything when still as Harry processed the delicious sound, giving Ginny time to curse herself with embarrassment. Until he arranged a series of open mouthed kisses from the side of her neck to the top of her spine, with a pace so slow that slapping him was a definite option.

'Harry!' She snapped, twisting around smoothly as his arms broke apart so she could, his eyes were parched with lust and she stopped for him to dip and kiss her, hard. She attempted to meet the passion but couldn't letting herself be walked backwards like a rag doll until her back bowed onto the bed post. She moaned again louder in surprise as Harry followed her each bend pressing his erection into her.

He gripped the bed post behind her head with one hands and the other arm encased both the post and her, moving them closer still. Rocking his body towards her and trailing his fingers along the deliciously smooth fabric concealing her body. Undoing the sash and letting the two ends flow uselessly at either side of her hip.

Ginny closed her eyes lightly and tried to remain calm, as he soothed her abandoned body, diluting it with lust and love. His touches so subtle that she hadn't realised until she heard the footsteps to the right of her were there, that Harry had left her. _No..._ She watched him slowly pick up his wand and wave it in a circle above his head with a flick of his wrist, muttering a charm, all the while stuttering a whine of discomfort on the end of her tongue. As the warmth from Harry's spell swirled through her she took a minute to collect her thoughts, planning what she wanted, the boys dorm had draped of red and gold bristling from the spell glinting, colours of passion.

Ginny grabbed the collar of her gown and locked eyes with Harry as she slid it over her shoulders and let go steadying it over her arms only to let it ripple to the wooden floor, matching against the gloss. Leaving her in an almost sheer sleeping dress. Harry's eye's left hers as he watched the travelling of the silk. If she was uncertain of Harry's emotions before, there was no concern now; burning coals ignited into fire behind his eyes, glowing hot, molten green, liquid emeralds. And although ridged to the spot his body had emboldened and had never looked more appealing, his shoulders were broad and his hips slender as he watched, pupils dilated whilst she sashayed around his bed glancing at the paper on his bed and sliding them into one pile with her dainty hands, picking it up and slowly bending her knees to place the unruly pile under the bed. Harry swallowed as she dragged his eyes up with her.

Ginny walked until her chin was in line with Harry's neck and placed her hands on his chest feeling the muscle and the warmth under the cotton. This T-shirt was the most hated thing on the planet right now, well, next to his trousers maybe; she breathed quickly sending the sweet sent straight to Harry's groin. He grabbed her hips and twisted her onto his bed, buckling her knees against it and sliding her up till her head hit the pillow. Dazing her slightly as he rolled over the top of her and rested his leg between both of hers, unintentionally sliding the fabric up her thigh and parting her legs. He presented her lips with a sizzling kiss, gliding his tongue across the opening so she would opened her mouth, his tongue flitted into her mouth to stroke her tongue with his.

All she could hear was their lips parting and meeting making a delicious sucking sound against the deep rumbles in his throat, it was music and she could feel herself getting wetter. She knew that she should be worrying about, that she should be stopping it before it went too far, but she couldn't, nothing but the feeling of his body on her mattered, nay existed, it was pure bliss. There was no underlying worry in Harry's eyes, that was best of all. Her fingers curled under the hem of his shirt, gliding it upwards and smoothing her hands along the muscle of his back pulling the dark fabric up so his arms could pull through, and his head, scuffing up his hair again and breaking their kiss.

As soon as it was off though Harry make back again to connect their lips, but she tilted her head down elongating her fluttering eyelashes while she watched her hands charm their ways up his abdomen, muttering over the ridges and the firm shelves. He watched her intently his back curving to do so, tensing himself further as she hushed small moans. Harry closed his eyes and gently leaned his forehead to her temple listening to her, concentration on the harmony of her hands and the quivering of her lips.

"Ginny..." He pushed up off of her so he was knelt with his legs spread. Looking down at her he noticed her pebbled nipples under her sleeping robe. Pushing his hand under her shoulders and he pulled her up gently, fingering her hair tie and loosening it, undoing her plat and letting her hair flow down her flawless skin. He also bent slightly to wrap his hands around her thighs and ghost the pinked silk up her legs, over her hips, into the curve of her waist. His fingertips trailed along the outskirts of her breast and she shivered her delight at the touches he made. Harry let the robe fall from his hand as he stared at his girl in a way the Greeks worshiped their gods.

Her hand sank into the duvet behind her, subtly popping her chest out, screaming at him with her eyes and all he did was stare, it was wonderful to be so desired but patience was not one of her finer qualities. Harry's fingers lipped at the lace covering the region between her legs but she stopped his hands and moved hers to his trousers fumbling with the button as he brushed her hair back with his fingers.

He climbed off the bed swiftly, removing his trousers just as quickly while Ginny pulled back the covers behind her and slipped between them.

"Harry... I haven't done this before, I'm a... I'm still a virgin." She admitted this like a weakness and Harry smiled at her, stepping to crawl over her again and kiss her back into the bed. She murmured as he moved to her neck and her collarbone, trailing his lips along the groove. Until he worked his way down, over her curve. He could feel her heart quicken again as he slipped her pebble into his mouth, moving his thumb over the other in quick succession.

Her response was immediate and surprising, her head tripped backwards burrowing into the pillow as her back arched and her hand entwined itself in Harry's hair to tease at it. Harry groaned against her breast. She never knew she was so sensitive and she was definitely soaking through the lace. Her core twisted and screwed in on itself with delight and it radiated down and along her slit, she started to pant and buck her hips against Harry's leg until she ground over the edge and came in a spectacular form.

Harry looked up at her face as she orgasmed, her soft lips parted and her eyes shut, her skin glowed as she groaned out his name. It felt good to know he had done this, Oh so good. He kissed her neck and whispered his desire. Unable to help the defining pounding of his hips into hers, he brought the other knee between her legs and lent in to the position he fitted perfectly for. The friction was greatly needed for the bulge getting harder by the minute, he was sure it was about to implode from the amount of pressure. But he wanted more, he needed it. And luckily for him Ginny felt this and pushed her hand down between their connected hipbones to grasp his member in her hand kneading it just the same, he groaned at this putting his head on her shoulder, her deft fingers pushed his boxers down to tug at his hilt squeezing and stroking, she was doing everything he needed all in one go. His stomach muscles tightened and he thrust his body into her hand.

His eyes snapped open and his groaning stopped gripping her wrists in one hand to stop her assault on his shaft. Grabbing his wand with the other.

"Accio" a draw flung open from across the room and a packet landed in his hand, he tore it open and put it on while Ginny watched him intently with hazy eyes. He used his wand to rip his own and Ginny's underwear off and threw his wand down. Harry's hormones buzzed around his ears and he bobbed his head down sliding back down the bed, pressing his tongue to her clit and licking enthusiastically.

She felt her body spasm and her underlying tension unwind, he was so good at this and her body praised her choice in men, another thing he was good with.

"This is going to..."

"Hurt, yes I know" She replied. "Do it quickly, I don't want any drawn out pain."

The corner of her mouth curved upwards slightly as she looked up at his looming figure, she felt his tip slide along her entrance and push into her. Opening her up for him, stretching her with only a hint of discomfort.

"So tight ... so warm ... Ginny ..." He didn't realise he was saying it and he felt her blocking him just as she let out the hiss of pain, he forced his own pleasure out just for a moment to pull back. "Ginny, I'm so sorry I have to do this." He touched his lips to hers and thrust his hips forward; Ginny cried out into his mouth and struggled her nails into his back. His shaft was being squeezed just the right amount by her and it was so hard not to drown in his senses.

The pain still shot through her though, strangling its way closer to her spine, but she felt it ease slightly and so twinged her waist giving Harry the go ahead, he started slowly, and her pain started to submerge under the feeling of him inside her, he changed his angle and hit her gently at a spot where heaven was a meaningless word.

She tightened her legs around him and flexed her body to his rhythm as she moaned in ecstasy. Her hand gripped Harry's neck and pulled his head down next to hers.

"Harder, please Harry, It feels so good..." She compelled the words in between her cries of joy. Harry needed no further instruction as their bodies entwined into a delicious entanglement of ecstasy, moans and heaven, pure undiluted heaven.

Both felt the ribbons of pleasure twist and wind as they rose further and further into the clouds, the heat twirled around their bodies and flushed against their skin. Ginny came first with her walls clenching down on Harry until he couldn't hold any longer as he joined her in the descent, gliding down into her depths.

He collapsed onto the bed next to her and smothered his face into the soft skin of her neck. He hugged her with both legs and arms as she cradled his head in hers feeling drowsy and the most content she thought she had ever been.

"Remind me..." he panted "To never use Muggle studies... as a distraction" He looked into the melted chocolate of her eyes and kissed the corner of her mouth. " It doesn't work"

Ginny giggled dizzily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

They Inspire Me!

Seriously, seeing a 'review' email, is the best part of my day =D

**If you see any mistakes with my grammar or general HP knowledge do contact** and i will sort it out. =D


End file.
